


Её Гефсиманский сад

by marinswish



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, TW: предполагаемый суицид персонажа, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinswish/pseuds/marinswish
Summary: Что, если Скалли решила, будто Малдер действительно покончил с собой в эпизоде “Гефсиманский сад”?
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 2





	Её Гефсиманский сад

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Her Own Gesthemane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744780) by [OnlyTheInevitable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheInevitable/pseuds/OnlyTheInevitable). 



> Special thanks to [not_your_senate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_your_senate) for the beta

«Он сказал, что те, кто это подстроил, весь этот обман, привили мне рак, лишь бы ты поверил им.»

Это худшее, что она могла ему сказать. Если она чему-то и научилась за все время, будучи его напарницей, так это тому, что истина, которую он постоянно искал, всегда появлялась там, где они меньше всего ожидали. И еще, что истина всегда оказывалась намного более жестокой, чем это можно себе представить.

Когда он вылетел из лаборатории, гневно хлопнув дверью, все ее инстинкты кричали ей пойти за ним, но какая-то ее часть все еще пыталась прийти в себя после шокирующего факта, напоминающего о том, что именно желание следовать за ним послужило причиной развивающейся опухоли у нее в голове. Она и представить не могла, что каждый шаг за ним был смертным маршем.

Она крепко зажмурилась и устало провела рукой по лицу. Она не верила этому ни на секунду. Но знала, что в это поверил Малдер. У Скалли не было ни малейшего сомнения, что Малдер наказывал себя чуть ли не каждое мгновение с тех пор, как они стали напарниками. И это было больнее, чем все, что с ней сделали люди, стоящие у власти. Если Малдер жалел об их с ней совместной работе, значит все это было напрасно.

Она вздохнула и направилась к машине, и часть ее раздумывала над тем, чтобы все же отправиться вслед за ним, наверняка шагающим по привычному пути самобичевания и тревоги, но в конце концов решила просто поехать домой, выбрав самый длинный маршрут, чтобы успокоиться.

Спустя полтора часа она приехала к себе в квартиру с намерением позвонить Малдеру утром.  
— Скалли, — устало вздохнула она в трубку вдруг зазвонившего мобильного, свободной рукой нащупывая ключи.

— Я говорю с мисс Даной Скалли? — по ту сторону послышался незнакомый женский голос.

Скалли была уже сыта по горло загадочными сообщениями от анонимных источников и поэтому, возможно, ответила слишком резко.

— Да. Кто это?

— Это Даниель Мортен. Я домоуправляющая вашего друга Фокса Малдера, — медленно ответила она, ее голос звучал неспокойно.

Она понятия не имела, к чему ведет этот разговор, и, нахмурившись, перестала возиться с дверью как только открыла ее.  
— Все в порядке? — спросила она.

— Эм, нет, боюсь, что нет, — поспешно ответила она, отчего у Скалли внутри все сжалось от страха, — Я…мне очень жаль говорить вам это, просто вы записаны у него, как контакт в случае экстренной ситуации.

_«Он сказал, что те, кто это подстроил, весь этот обман, привили мне рак, лишь бы ты поверил им.»_

Все ее тело вдруг охватил всепоглощающий ужас. _Что он натворил?_  
— Что случилось? — беспокойно спросила Скалли.

— Мне позвонила его соседка и сказала, что услышала выстрел… — у Скалли зазвенело в ушах, а ноги отказывались держать ее тело, —…когда я пошла проверить, все ли в порядке, никто не подошел к двери, поэтому я воспользовалась ключом…— _мне надо было просто пойти за ним_ , — Мне очень жаль, — Скалли почувствовала, как по ее венам пополз холод, она не поняла ничего из ее слов.

Она толкнула дверь и, еле держа себя на ногах, вошла внутрь.  
— О-он был там? — спросила она, не обращая внимания, что ключи выпали из ее трясущихся рук, когда она всем своим весом захлопнула дверь. _Она ведь уже сказала? Может, это была случайность, и он выстрелил в пол? Почему ей жаль?_

— Я вызвала скорую, но было уже слишком поздно, — глухо произнесла женщина, явно обеспокоенная случившимся.

Скалли услышала, как на пол упала ее сумка, а затем звук захлопывающейся двери, но ей на секунду показалось, что она уже закрыла ее.  
— Вы…вы уверены, что это был он? — спросила она дрожащим голосом, несмотря на все ее попытки держать себя в руках. Она не хотела беспричинно волноваться, учитывая, что все, сказанное этой женщиной, определенно было каким-то недоразумением. Может, у него в квартире была драка. Может, эта женщина просто все перепутала.

_Но в течение последних нескольких месяцев в их жизни было столько огорчений, столько стресса. И каждый новый поворот событий в итоге спровоцировал его развернуться и уйти с того чертового склада, он казался таким поверженным, таким потерянным…_

— Мне показалось что-то неладное, когда я увидела его в холле. У него был такой вид, будто он плакал. С ним было что-то не так, — объяснила она.

_Малдер плакал. Из-за того, что она сказала ему._

С трудом обретая способность говорить, Скалли повторила, — Что-то не так?

— Я сказала ему, что на следующей неделе ему придется ненадолго съехать из-за проведения дезинфекции, и он сказал, что это не имеет значения. Я-я просто подумала, что он был уставшим. Я не поняла, что он имел в виду, — пробормотала женщина, пытаясь собрать все кусочки паззла воедино.

_Не имеет значения? Почему он так сказал? Не мог же он иметь в виду…_

— Вы уверены, что это Малдер? — повторила она, надеясь найти хоть какую-нибудь зацепку, которая бы доказала, что это все одно большое недоразумение. Она пыталась игнорировать все тревожные знаки, которые она не смогла заметить раньше. Все случившееся так повлияло на него, а она принимала это за его одержимость.

— Тело было похоже на него, — ответила женщина, слегка шмыгая носом.

Ноги у нее дрожали так сильно, что она не могла на них удержаться, и в конце концов, держась рукой за дверной косяк, она сползла вниз, приземлившись на колени, — Тело? — повторила она, затаив дыхание.

_Подвешенное? Истекающее кровью? В ванной? На полу?_

— Его…его ли-…это все, что осталось, — всхлипнула женщина.

Скалли ощутила, как у нее в жилах застыла кровь. Только не это, господи, пожалуйста, только не так. Она вспомнила его лицо, то самое, которое видела каждый день, лицо человека, которого любила и которому верила.

_Верила, что он всегда будет рядом, несмотря ни на что._

— Вы не могли бы перезвонить мне и сказать, куда его отвезли? — прошептала Скалли, не доверяя своему голосу произнести что-то громче шепота, чтобы не сорваться.

Ей показалось, что женщина сказала ей «да», но телефон с грохотом выпал из ее рук и с оглушительным ударом ударился об пол. Ей не хватало воздуха.

_Он покончил с собой?_

Она не могла поверить в это, но опять-таки, он только что узнал, что главное дело его жизни было использовано против него, чтобы выставить его глупцом. Его единственный близкий человек умирал, и он винил себя.

Она знала, что он чувствовал.

_Нужно было пойти за ним._ Она почувствовала, как у нее по лицу потекли горячие слезы, и рассеянно смотрела на щель под дверью. _Она знала, как он реагирует на подобное…но никогда бы не подумала…_

Охваченная внезапным приступом паники, она попыталась встать, чтобы пойти к нему, но ноги все еще тряслись, и в конце концов она рухнула на деревянный пол, сильно ударившись копчиком; она ощутила боль на задворках сознания, но не обратила на нее никакого внимания.

_Он бы не оставил ее так._

_«Он сказал, что те, кто это подстроил, весь этот обман, привили мне рак, лишь бы ты поверил им.»_

Она почувствовала, как еще один резкий вздох прорвался через ее легкие, как будто она никогда не дышала раньше, и на выдохе вырвалось сдавленное всхлипывание. Скалли подтянула колени к себе и, положив на них голову, обхватила их руками, оказавшись в позе сидячего эмбриона. С ее губ сорвался сдавленный плач, как только она полностью осознала произошедшее.

Он стоял рядом с ней чуть больше часа назад. С ним все было в порядке, он был жив и здоров. Теперь он мертв. Сквозь ткань ее брюк, там, где лежало ее лицо, стала просачиваться влага, и она почувствовала, как ее тело начало невыносимо дрожать.

_Надо было пойти за ним. Надо было пойти за ним. Надо было пойти за ним. Надо было пойтизаним. Надобылопойтизаним. Надо…_

Чья-то рука сжала ее плечо, и Скалли издала тихий крик, больше похожий на всхлипывание, и попыталась отстраниться, но в итоге упала на четвереньки. Она обернулась и оказалась лицом к лицу с… Малдером?

— Скалли? — тихо сказал он, убирая от нее руку и опускаясь перед ней на колени с выражением искренней обеспокоенности на лице.

Она ничего не понимала. На нее одновременно обрушилось слишком много информации, и она не знала, как понять последние пять минут, да что уж там, последние сутки.  
— М-малдер? — сказала она слабо, ее голос дрожал на каждом слоге. Она чувствовала себя ребенком. Колени болели от сильного удара, губы дрожали, и в уголках глаз собирались горькие слезы, прежде чем скатиться по ее щекам.

— Эй, эй, — он бросился ее успокаивать, сев перед ней и протянув к ней руки, чтобы она посмотрела на него, — Что случилось? Тебя кто-то обидел? — спросил он, блуждая взглядом по всему ее телу в поисках хоть какого-то объяснения, почему она рыдает у себя в прихожей.

— Т-твоя домоуправляющая позвонила мне. Она с-сказала, что ты м-мертв, — объяснила Скалли, стуча зубами и содрогаясь всем телом. Разумом она понимала, что испытывает симптомы шока, но все, на чем она могла сосредоточиться, было то, что он сидит перед ней.

— Это все недоразумение. Именно поэтому я здесь. В моей квартире сейчас лежит мертвый человек, — объяснил он, потирая большим пальцем тыльную сторону ее ладоней, пытаясь ее успокоить, — Скалли, я в порядке.

Она даже не задумалась, почему он здесь, а просто испытала облегчение. Должно быть он прятался где-то у нее в квартире и вышел, когда услышал ее рыдания.

— Она сказала, что ты мертв, — повторила она, всхлипывая, сжимая его руку так, словно он вновь исчезнет, если она его отпустит.

Поддавшись внезапному порыву успокоить себя в его объятиях, она придвинулась вперед, встав на колени. Это оказалось не самым изящным движением, и в конечном итоге она поскользнулась и стала падать, но Малдер придержал ее, одной рукой схватив за бицепс, а другой за предплечье.  
— Воу, Скалли…— начал он, но его слова были прерваны, когда она обвила его руки мертвой хваткой.

Она почувствовала тепло под хлопковой тканью его рубашки, когда прикоснулась к нему, и ее глаза сфокусировались на местах, по которым блуждали ее руки. Она перемещала их от его рук к его груди, затем к шее, к лицу, запечатлевая в памяти ощущение его тела. Она заметила, как он смотрит на нее с любопытством, и опустила руки ему на плечи.  
— Я думала, что ты покончил с собой, — успела выдохнуть она, прежде чем издать очередной всхлип и склонить голову.

Скалли показалось, что он что-то ответил ей, но она бросилась в его объятия, крепко обвивая руками его шею и зарыдала.  
— Прости меня.

Она почувствовала, как его руки скользнули ей под пальто и обхватили ее спину, притягивая ее ближе к нему, и он успокаивающе гладил ткань ее футболки.  
— Ну, тише. Тебе не о чем просить прощения.

Она слегка отстранилась, чтобы они все еще были в объятиях друг друга, но смотрели друг другу в глаза.  
— Еще как есть. Я-я была слишком жестока с тобой сегодня. Я не виню тебя ни-ни в чем, надеюсь, ты знаешь об этом. Я ни на секунду не жалею о проведенном вр-времени с тобой, и не хочу, чтобы ты думал обратное, — поспешно произнесла она, задыхаясь.

Малдер поднес руку к ее лицу, одним движением убирая назад ее волосы и поглаживая голову, — Дыши, Скалли. Ты зря себя накручиваешь, — сказал он, никак не комментируя ее признание.

— Я думала, ты покончил с собой, потому что винил себя в том, что случилось со мной, — прошептала она дрожащим голосом.

В его взгляде читалось чувство вины, которое давало ей понять, что, несмотря на то, что он сейчас перед ней цел и невредим, ее предположение было отчасти верным, — Это не твоя вина, Малдер. Они делают то, что делают просто потому, что они — зло. И ты боролся с ними с самого начала, это не твоя вина, — повторила она, поднимая руки, чтобы прикоснуться к его лицу, лениво ощупывая щетину.

Малдер выпрямился во весь рост, все еще стоя на коленях, и оставил поцелуй на ее лбу, затем на щеке, потом на другой, пока вновь не наклонился и не посмотрел ей в глаза. Она чувствовала, что ее лицо все еще было красным от рыданий, но она наконец начала успокаиваться.

— Прости, — пробормотала она, отодвигаясь и вставая, вытирая следы слез с лица и пытаясь поправить макияж подушечками пальцев.

— Не стоит. Прости, что тебе пришлось пройти через это, — ответил Малдер с легким недоверием в голосе, как будто не ожидал от нее такой реакции на эту новость.

Она издала безрадостный смешок и снова шмыгнула носом, снимая пальто и вешая его на крючок, лишь бы занять себя чем-то.  
— Так что в следующий раз, когда тебе придет в голову совершить какой-нибудь необдуманный и безрассудный поступок, подумай обо мне.

Она повернулась к нему и увидела, как он стоит перед ней, потирая затылок рукой. Его типичное проявление волнения.  
— Ну, значит, тебе не понравится то, что я собираюсь тебе рассказать.

Она пригласила его в столовую, и он объяснил, через что он прошел с тех пор, как их пути разошлись, и что, он считает, им придется сделать. Что-то необдуманное. Что-то безрассудное. Но она готова сделать все, что угодно, лишь бы он оставался цел.


End file.
